UNCHAINED
by Sakura Hanamoto
Summary: One never forgets their first love, and such is the case for Edward Cullen. But when they are reunited years later, will they come together once more? Based off of a challenge from azzie adams
1. Prologue

UNCHAINED

Prologue

Sakura Hanamoto

**I make no money off of this fic. All characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer respectively.**

_CHICAGO, ILLINOIS – 1917_

Edward had Harrison pinned to the floor again. It was like this every time they wrestled. Harrison would end up on his back while Edward tickled his sides viciously and things would dissolve to a more primal activity. Edward sat back, waiting patiently for Harrison to catch his breath. Harrison curled a finger, his bright green eyes hazy with lust.

"Come here you," Harrison ordered.

"Yes, my love," Edward whispered. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harrison's. Arms wrapped around Edward's neck and fingers curled into his hair. The kiss lasted for a few more minutes until they were forced to breath. Edward shifted his weight carefully and a shiver ran down his spine at the sound of Harrison's gasp.

"Do we have enough time?" Harrison asked, unbuckling Edward's belt and reaching into his pants. Edward glanced at the clock hanging on the wall facing them, trying to concentrate on reading it. They were on the sitting room floor in Harrison's home.

"Is ten minutes enough?" he asked Harrison.

"Should be."

Harrison pulled him back down for a rough kiss. Edward responded by pulling at the buttons on Harrison's shirt until they came undone.

XxXxXxX

Lily and James Potter arrived home at the same time. James had been at work all day, and Lily had been at a friend's house, chatting and having tea.

"Harrison? We're home!" James called through the house. His son came bouncing out of the sitting room, his messy hair flopping around his face and into his eyes. Right behind him came Edward.

"Oh, hello Edward," Lily greeted the other boy.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter," he said with a smile.

"How was your day boys?" James asked.

"We played ball at the park, we left though because everyone thought it wasn't fair that Edward is so tall," Harrison said in a rush. Edward noticed that Harrison was still too bubbly. His parents were going to notice.

"You're in a good mood today," Lily remarked. Harrison shrugged. Lily then turned to Edward. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked.

"No thank you, my parents are expecting me home, I should go now in fact," Edward said.

"Okay then, you get home safely," James told him. Edward nodded, and the two adults walked away. Harrison immediately kissed him, rising onto his tip toes to reach.

"See you later?" Harrison asked, winking.

"Later, Beauty," Edward murmured, kissing Harrison one last time before stepping out.

XxXxXxX

Harrison slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of the events transpiring in his parents' room thanks to the silencing barrier that had been erected. He lay curled on his side, still naked from Edward's late night visit, not minding in the least as he slumbered on.

"You have become a liability Potter. Aro has decided to dispose of you and your family."

"James, what does he mean? James, answer me," Lily begged, unsure of what was happening.

"Very well, but leave my wife and son out of this," James said, rising from the bed.

A low menacing chuckle escaped the lips of the one that stood before him. His blood red eyes seemed to glow in the dark as he watched them both tremble in fear.

"I have orders to kill not only you, Potter, but your wife as well."

"What of Harrison?" James asked.

"Your son is to be turned."

"No! I won't let you! Harrison won't become a monster like you!" James roared.

"Demetri found him interesting, and I have to agree. He was most difficult to track. Your son will be an excellent addition to the Volturi. Now, it is time for you to say good-bye, James Potter."

James turned to his wife, a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Lily. If I had known this would happen, I never would have made that deal," he said.

"James?" Lily stared at her husband. "James, what's going on, please!?"

"I'll see you soon," James whispered. He then faced the one standing before him. "Do it Mage. Make it quick."

"If only my orders were otherwise," the one named Mage said in a longing whisper. He lifted his hand and James Potter rose into the air, his arms and legs stretched out. The only sign of pain from the man was a small wince as his limbs were torn from his body. Lily screamed, hoping her son wouldn't come in. Mage watched as the blood splattered over every surface of the room. Licking his lips he moved with incredible speed and much of the blood was cleaned from the room.

"Oh God, please, save me!" Lily cried, watching the murderer. Mage licked his lips once more with an unnecessary sigh.

"I've tasted far better," he murmured. His hand once again raised and Lily was lifted from the bed. "It's your turn. Don't worry for your son; he won't remember you for many years to come."

Lily didn't even have time to react as he ripped her neck partially from her shoulders and drank every last drop of blood from her body. Her body fell lifelessly to the floor and he stepped from the room.

The doorframe and walls glowed as he left the room. Mage found Harrison's room easily enough. It smelled strongly of the boy and his lover. The door opened silently and Mage stood beside the boy's bed.

"He is beautiful, is he not?" he whispered.

"Yes. He is a strong one," a dreamy voice said. A girl who looked to be the same age as Harrison appeared by Mage's side. Her eyes were the same blood red, a sign of a recent feeding. Mage wrapped the naked boy in his blankets and lifted him up.

"I cannot help but wonder…" Mage nuzzled his nose against Harrison's neck. Harrison twitched and whispered Edward's name.

"Mage," the girl said in her soft voice, but it still had the undertones of a threat.

"Fey, have they moved on?" Mage asked. Fey looked up at the ceiling.

"No, they cannot, not now," she said. Mage nodded.

"Let's go."

Mage stepped out of the room and they left the house. No one saw them, and the only two witnesses of their presence would never be able to speak up about it ever again.

XxXxXxX

Edward opened the door and was surprised to find a police officer standing on the door step.

"Can I help you sir?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I just need to ask you and your family a few questions," the police officer said.

"Come in," Edward moved aside and let the officer enter.

"Who is it Edward?" Edward's mother asked from the kitchen.

"It's a police officer mother; he needs to ask us a few questions," Edward replied. His mother and father appeared and joined Edward and the officer in the sitting room.

"Last night there was a murder at the Potter residence," the officer began. Edward's mother gasped and Edward had to refrain from jumping up to find out about Harrison's fate. "Lily and James Potter were found in their rooms. What was left of them anyway. Their son is missing."

"Oh dear Lord, we didn't hear a thing all night. The entire neighborhood was silent last night," Edward's mother said.

"I was told the same thing by everyone else I've asked. Do you know if the son may have been responsible for his parents' deaths?" the officer asked them.

"No!"

Everyone looked at Edward. He wanted to recoil from the stares, but didn't. "Harrison would never do that. He loved his parents, he was a gentle soul, he'd never hurt a fly if he had to. There's just no way he could have killed them."

The officer nodded.

"Thank you for your time," he said, standing. "I've been told that Harrison Potter wouldn't kill by several others. I don't think he's responsible, but the fact that he's missing worries me."

Edward wanted so desperately to run out to find Harrison. But some part of him knew that Harrison was far beyond his reach now.

"Edward, are you all right son?" his father asked.

"I'm fine, just a bit of a shock," he replied, retreating from the room. His parents were willing to accept his excuse, knowing that Edward and Harrison had been close since they were small.

Edward lay upon his bed, taking no solace in his solitude. His room reminded him far too much of Harrison. The various books that belonged to the other boy stacked up on Edward's book shelf, never to be touched again. A few of Harrison's favorite records sat beside the phonograph. Even some of Harrison's clothing sat at the bottom drawers of his dresser, hidden from sight.

_What would have happened, had I chosen to stay with him last night?_ Edward wondered idly. Harrison had pleaded for him to stay and hold him tightly through the night. It was all Harrison really wanted, was to wake up every morning with Edward beside him. _Would I have died along with his parents, or would I too be missing with him?_

Edward would never know the answer to those questions. They were not meant to have answers. Edward shut his eyes, bringing up memories of his beloved. He knew that no matter how many years would pass, he would never forget Harrison Potter. Nor could anyone ever hope to replace him.

He was after all, Edward's first love.

XxXxXxX

_SOMEWHERE ON THE MEDITERRANEAN SEA_

Harrison awoke to the gentle rocking of a ship. Opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings, quickly realizing that he was now dressed in clothes at least a size too large. He sat within the cabin of some sort of ship. There was only one other person present, a girl who sat unmoving and unblinking.

"What's going on? Where are we going?" he asked.

"We are going to Italy," she replied in a soft voice. Harrison jumped despite the lack of volume in her tone.

"Italy? Why?"

"To give you to the Royal Ones."

Harry was thoroughly confused. He had been clearly taken from his home and was now en route to Italy. The door to the cabin opened and a young man in his early twenties entered. Like the girl, his eyes were red, though his were a few shades brighter. He sat down on the bunk across from Harrison.

"Your turn Fey," he said. The girl rose and left, shutting the cabin door behind her.

Silence reigned. Harrison could feel that this man wasn't nearly as talkative as the girl, Fey. Harrison settled for studying him intently. The man stood at about six feet tall, just shy of Edward's height. He had thick black hair that sat neatly in place, unlike Harrison's mop. Harrison self-consciously attempted to flatten his hair in vain.

The man's face was perfect, there wasn't a single scar or blemish on him, and his skin tone was deathly pale. He had a flawlessly straight nose and a strong jaw line with high cheekbones. This man was nothing short of beautiful. He was long-limbed with broad shoulders.

In turn, the man studied Harrison. Even as a human, Harrison was considered beautiful. He was of average height, just short of six feet tall. He was thin, but had the glow of one that got plenty food and exercise. His jet black hair sat upon his head in a wild mess, giving him a constant look of having just rolled out of bed.

His eyes were almond shaped of the most striking green color. His nose was just the right size for his face and his lips were neither thin nor especially full. He had a slender neck that at the moment was showing quite nicely because of the size of the shirt he wore.

Mage was glad he'd just finished feeding, otherwise there was no way he would have been able to resist Harrison Potter. Finally, Harrison gave in to his need to break the silence.

"Why am I being taken to Italy?" he demanded. Mage did not answer, he had no reason to. "Answer me!" Harrison demanded. Again, Mage remained silent. Harrison sighed, whatever was happening, there was no way to stop it and he had no choice but to follow along.

XxXxXxX

_FORKS, WASHINGTON – 2005 _

Edward sat on the sofa, glaring at Alice. The smaller vampire pretended to not notice as she bounced in her seat with barely contained excitement. Jasper watched his mate and brother curiously. Whatever Alice had seen, she wasn't sharing.

"Alice," Edward growled.

"Come on Edward, I just want it to be a surprise!" she insisted. Edward once again tried to get into her mind, only to encounter a recitation of the dictionary.

_Campanula. Noun. Any of various plants of the genus…_

"If it's going to be a surprise, what are you planning on telling Carlisle?" he asked. Alice had only shown him two of the three visitors they were expected to get. One male and one female. The third was still unknown to Edward because Alice was hiding the male's identity from him.

"I'm going to tell him that we're having visitors by the end of the week," Alice said confidently, her bouncing getting to the point that the springs of the cushion she sat upon squeaked in protest. Alice then turned to Jasper.

"He's quite interesting, and I just know that Edward's going to love him! Carlisle will like him too," she giggled. Edward finally gave up on trying to get information out of her. It wasn't going to happen today.

"Have you had any luck with that singer of yours Edward?" Jasper asked. Edward shook his head.

"She's determined to figure out what I am. Unfortunately, I've ended up making it easier for her to find out," Edward said.

"You did follow her to Port Angeles," Jasper said. "It can only be expected that she thinks you've taken an interest in her and wants to know more."

"Don't worry Edward, everything is going to work out," Alice reassure him. She had finally stopped bouncing and was now resting her head on Jasper's lap. Edward honestly hoped she would be right.

**I know, my prologue is short, but it's the prologue, it's not supposed to be all that long. I can assure you now that the chapters will be at least twice as long as this, so don't worry.**

**Oh God! I've jumped on the HPxTwilight bandwagon! I don't believe it! This is my first ever crossover. It's also the first time I've dipped into the Twilight fandom. I'm going to be honest and upfront with you all right now. I own only the book ****Twilight****, and therefore do not remember every little detail from ****New Moon**** and ****Eclipse****. I never subjected myself to the horror of reading ****Breaking Dawn****. So, as a result, I use wikipedia and other sources to get my source material. So if there's anything incorrect with anything I write, let me know, **_**nicely**_**, and I will fix it.**

**I hope this all turns out well, and wish me luck on this journey. It's going to be an interesting one.**


	2. Chapter 1

UNCHAINED

Chapter 1

Sakura Hanamoto

Bella Swan sat in Biology, endlessly sneaking glances at her neighbor. Edward Cullen sat in his seat, stiff as a wooden board. He'd barely moved since class had started, he would on occasion let out long breaths and inhale quickly. There was always a long stretch of time in between breaths though. This led Bella to believe that he had been holding his breath for most of the period, though he didn't seem to be straining to do so. In fact, he was straining for an entirely different reason that was beyond her.

Edward could feel her eyes on her, and _by God_ he wished he knew what she was thinking. It was slowly driving him mad, that need to just know. Her scent certainly didn't help matters. Every little move she made would cause him to tense up a little more. He had a strong suspicion that the only thing keeping the chair from falling apart under his grip what the fact that he was holding on to it so tightly.

The bell rang, and with an exhale of relief, Edward was out the door. He didn't even bother to check if his chair was still intact. Bella frowned.

_What is wrong with that boy?_ She thought.

Edward escaped to his car and took in deep breaths of clean air. That had been too close. Any longer, and he surely would have given in.

_I can't do this. There's no way I can survive any longer. I don't care what Carlisle says, I don't have his self control. I never will. _Edward rested his forehead against the steering wheel.

"Alice says that you'll feel better by the weekend."

Edward jumped. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone. He'd been too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice Jasper sitting in the passenger seat.

"What do you mean?" he asked. _Does that mean I give in and just kill the girl? That wouldn't make me feel better, would it?_ Jasper shrugged. Edward was surprised by the human gesture.

"She wouldn't elaborate. I think it has something to do with those guests," Jasper told him. Edward's tense muscles suddenly loosened and he felt more relaxed.

"Thanks," he mumbled into the steering wheel. Jasper nodded. "I still can't figure out why I followed her to Port Angeles. It was just some sort of compulsion I couldn't fight."

"But you didn't stay with her. You left her with her friends and came back here."

"She looked ready to ask me more questions than I could answer," Edward said. _Not that I came home immediately._

"You were wise to keep your distance," said Jasper. Edward sat up and looked at his brother.

"She must think I have some kind of psychological problems with the way I've been behaving."

"It's not like her opinion matters all that much."

"It would matter less if I could get inside her head."

Edward stared into the rearview mirror, his eyes just visible in it. They were still just a little more red than gold, and it frightened him. He hadn't tasted human blood in years but just that small lapse in control had set him back greatly. Resisting the scent of all the humans in the school was difficult, and at the moment, he truly understood what Jasper went through every single day.

_Why couldn't I have just gone up to Denali this week?_

Edward knew that he needed a little time to rebuild his control, but Esme wouldn't hear of him missing so much school in such a small space of time. Not that it really mattered, at some point, he'd be repeating the cycle of high school, college, and repeat.

Outside of his small sanctuary, the bell rang and school was out for the day. Jasper moved to the back seat of the car, and moments later, Alice was sitting on his lap. Edward immediately tried to see her thoughts in an attempt at finding out what she'd meant about him feeling better. He was growled in frustration when he got the American National Anthem on loop. He turned back and stuck the key into the ignition.

Emmett and Rosalie appeared. Emmett opened the door for Rosalie and she slipped into the front seat. He jumped into the back, making the car's suspension groan in protest.

"Emmett," Edward warned.

"Sorry," the much larger male laughed and Edward immediately peeled out of the parking space and out of the lot before most of the other students had made it to their cars.

XxXxXxX

Carlisle was worried. He'd received an unexpected call from Eleazar all the way up in Denali, informing him of three vampires coming down. The thought of meeting some possible new allies wasn't what worried him. It was the fact that up until two months ago, they had worked for the Volturi.

It was those words that set him on edge. They _worked_ _for_ the Volturi; they weren't part of the Volturi.

"They didn't have the ability to get out, not until now. Their newest member is quite a find. From what I was told, he's from Chicago, about Edward's age."

Carlisle knew what that meant and he didn't miss the significance of that statement. Edward had once sat in the same position for nearly a month. He only moved enough to feed. When Carlisle had finally found out why, it hurt to know that there was nothing he could do to help.

_"I'm trying to remember. I don't want to forget him. He meant too much to me for me to just allow his memory to fade."_

Carlisle remembered those words like Edward had said them just yesterday. He still remembered Edward's hesitation to just tell him. The fear of rejection and hatred had kept him silent until he couldn't stand it any longer and broke down.

_I won't be able to keep this from him._

Carlisle was still distracted when he got home, and in an automatic daze, hugged and kissed his wife and greeted each of his children. His gaze lingered on Edward, watching, waiting for a reaction.

"Carlisle?"

Carlisle was relieved. "Come with me Edward, I need to talk to you."

The pair left the house and disappeared into the forest behind the large home. After only a couple of minutes, Carlisle came to a halt, Edward just a moment behind.

"What do you need to talk about?" Edward asked. Carlisle sighed.

"I got a call from Eleazar, he knows the vampires that are coming. He says that they worked for the Volturi."

"Worked for?"

"Yes, I don't know what that means, but they might have been something like hitmen," Carlisle explained. "That's the impression I got from his description."

"They no longer work for the Volturi?"

"Well, by what Eleazar said, it's more like, they're trying to get out of the business, so to speak."

_This is…different. I've never heard of something like this. These three sound like an independent coven, but take orders out of Volterra._

Edward was brought out of his thoughts by Carlisle's seeping into his mind.

_I've no doubt they are dangerous, but can they be trusted around the town? We can't risk the treaty._

"Edward."

"I know, I'll drive to the border tomorrow after school and let them know," Edward said.

"Thank you Edward," Carlisle said with a gentle smile. He placed his hand on Edward's shoulder and squeezed.

XxXxXxX

"Guess what, guess what, guess what!" Alice chanted excitedly. She was practically vibrating in her elation.

"What?" Carlisle asked, smiling.

"Thunderstorm on Saturday!" she announced jubilantly. From the couch came a loud cheer. Emmett was off the couch and standing in front of Carlisle, bouncing on the balls of his feet,

"Ball game! Can we Carlisle? Please?" Emmett begged childishly.

"Well…"

"But – but there hasn't been a storm in so long! Can we please play ball? It's been so long, besides I owe Edward for catching that triple I hit last time!"

It would have been a strange sight to any outsider to see someone as large as Emmett pleading in a way a child would beg for sweets.

"Oh all right," Carlisle said with a smile.

"All right!"

XxXxXxX

"Luna? You ready to go?"

"Leave her be Silvertongue. You know how Fey moves at her own pace."

"I believe that we agreed that we are done with those ridiculous names, Tom," came the response.

"Old habits die hard, as the saying goes. When was the last time you used the name your mother and father gave you?"

"Years Tom, and the same goes for you."

"You know I have always hated that name. The bastard didn't have the decency to stay with her."

"We must tread carefully in Washington. There are those that would consider us an enemy there," a soft feminine voice spoke.

Both males turned to the girl with pale blonde hair.

"Werewolves?" Tom asked.

"No, but something similar. They are nothing like Remus, and far less understanding."

"Let's go."

A powerful gust of wind followed their exit, leaving behind the drained corpses of three bears.

XxXxXxX

It was Friday morning and Alice looked far too pleased with herself for Edward's liking. Once again, her mind was locked behind a tight wall of inane trivia and random songs. Just yesterday, she'd done a disturbingly accurate impression of Jessica Stanley that had caused uproarious laughter among them.

Edward reclined against the piano as he waited for the rest of the music class to file in. He watched as the other students pulled their instruments from cases and set to work preparing for class. The bell rang and everyone was seated.

"Settle down, settle down," the teacher called. "Today, we actually have a new student today, so please, make him feel welcome."

Edward looked up and nearly jumped to his feet.

"Class, this is Harrison Riddle," their teacher said as a boy with jet black hair and amber eyes entered, a violin case in his hands.

Harrison was nearly exactly as Edward remembered him. He was slender, giving the illusion that he was taller than he actually was. His hair still looked as if he'd just rolled out of bed, sticking up in wild cowlicks and curls. Harrison's face was framed by his hair, giving his face a softer and more feminine appearance. The lightning bolt shaped scar Harrison had gotten when he was seven was no longer visible, if it was still there at all. But the one thing that Edward immediately missed was the other boy's bright expressive green eyes. They were glowing amber in the dim light of the classroom.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," he said softly.

"Do any of you have any questions for Harrison?" the teacher asked. A few hands rose.

"Where are you from?"

"Chicago."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have an older brother, and our cousin is living with us," Harrison answered smoothly.

"Okay class, that's all we have time for. Now, let's continue our rehearsals. Harrison, could you please join the string section over there in the corner," the teacher instructed. Harrison nodded. "What instrument?"

"Violin."

The teacher handed him a stack of sheet music.

"Now, since you're new Harrison, would you mind playing something for us? I'd like to gauge your skill level."

Harrison nodded as he sat, and carefully removed his violin from its case.

"Just play anything?"

"Yes."

Harrison set the violin against his chin and took a moment to tune it properly. Closing his eyes, he set the bow to the strings and began to play.

Edward continued to stare at Harrison. The piece he was playing was unfamiliar to him, but it was beautiful and haunting all at the same time. He was certain that not even he could produce such a sound on his piano. He watched slender fingers move across the fingerboard, pressing down with the perfect amount of pressure on the strings. His eyes were half closed now, as if he wasn't thinking of what he was playing and instead was reliving it. The composition was slow, hesitant and nervous almost. There was a bit of an edge that made Edward feel like he was a child again – wide-eyed and curious about everything.

Edward sucked in a breath and it suddenly felt like his chest was constricting. It was a curious sensation, one that he shouldn't have been able to experience, and yet it was happening anyway.

_What's going on? Why do I feel like this?_

The song was speeding up now, rising high in pitch and urgency. The youthful tone of the composition was slowly melting away into something joyous and wonderful. Harrison's fingers glided gracefully over the fingerboard. The song continued to build, and everyone waited on baited breath for the climax. For reasons unknown to him, Edward's breathing picked up, it wasn't like his heart was beating, causing blood to rush through his body, that hadn't happened in decades. For the first time in a long time, he felt _alive_.

Edward ran a hand through his hair, but stopped short when he realized that his hand was shaking. Looking around, no one was paying attention to him. All eyes were on Harrison. He bit back the snarl that threatened to bubble up.

_Why do I feel like I need to keep him to myself? He hardly belongs to me._

Harrison's song reached a crescendo, and he stayed there for several bars before the song slowed and came down, now reflecting great sorrow and loneliness. All too soon, it was over, and the final note died away.

Silence reigned over the room. What could anyone say? There were no words for what Harrison had just expressed through his music. Finally, the teacher found her voice.

"I've never heard something so beautiful, who composed that?" she asked.

"I did."

Every pair of eyes was on Harrison again. His head was lowered, hair obscuring his face. It was clear he was shy about revealing such a fact.

_What happened to him to be able to compose something like that?_

_ That's amazing; I didn't know anything like that could even be put into music._

Stray thoughts fluttered into Edward's mind and he did his best to ignore it.

"What is it called?"

"I never titled it. Doing so seemed wrong," Harrison said. He plucked on one of the strings on his violin in a nervous gesture.

"Well class, let's get on with our rehearsals, shall we?" the teacher suggested. Everyone nodded reluctantly.

Edward looked over at Harrison and was surprised to see the boy looking back. There was a sad smile on his face, but a moment later, it was gone. Edward turned towards the piano and stared at the sheet music in front of him for the rest of the period.

When the bell rang for the end of class the students fled the room as soon as instruments were packed away. Edward tucked his sheet music away into his binder and made to leave the room. His efforts were slowed by Harrison who was blocking the doorway as he attempted to pick up his things. Edward knelt down beside the other and scooped it all up in one quick motion.

"Thank you Edward," Harrison said. He gave the taller boy a smile. Edward's breath caught and his eyes widened. He knew that smile; it was the one that Harrison had always reserved for him and only him.

"Y-you're welcome," Edward mumbled. Harrison giggled softly before stepping out. Edward stared after him, completely in shock. There was no doubt in Edward's mind that he would have been blushing if he could.

_Feel like a hormonal adolescent again. Oh right, I still am._

XxXxXxX

The moment the bell rang for lunch, Edward was dragging Alice behind the gym.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

"I thought it'd be a nice surprise," Alice told him. Edward growled in annoyance.

"A surprise? I've spent years thinking he was dead! Do you think I'm happy with this Alice?"

"Well…"

Images flashed through Edward's mind, he knew that these were various visions Alice had been having. Several showed Edward and Harrison together, looking happier than he thought possible. But there were just as many of a body ripped to pieces and burning.

"I can't get a fix on what will happen. There are too many possible decisions for everyone," Alice told him. "The only thing for certain is that the Volturi will be involved no matter what happens."

"How likely are the outcomes?"

"It all depends on you two. You know what he is to you Edward. It's quite amazing, for two vampires to find each other as humans. What you two could have is something no one else is likely to experience. Don't blow it," Alice said. She grinned and was gone in a flash.

Edward sighed and walking back to the cafeteria. By the time he got there, Alice was already sitting in Jasper's lap, conversing with him. Edward strode across the cafeteria, fully intending to join his siblings. A small pale hand shot out and he was suddenly pulled away from his family. Emmett and Jasper were already rising from their seats but he quickly signaled for them to sit.

"Don't worry, we'll return you to your family in one piece," a soft airy voice said to him. Edward looked down to see a girl with pale blonde hair and blank golden eyes. He was pushed down into a seat and realized he was face to face with Harrison. He was immediately drawn by the other vampire's eyes. There was nothing else but Harrison, and he wouldn't have it any other way. The monster deep down inside him purred contentedly.

"It's nice to see you again Edward," Harrison said. He was currently shredding up a large stack of napkins.

"Harrison…"

"I never thought I'd get to see you again. This near immortality we've been given is both a gift and a curse, wouldn't you say?"

Edward reached up to brush a strand of Harrison's hair out of his face, but was disappointed when the smaller boy pulled away.

"We both know that we can't go back to the way things used to be. Too much time has passed, we've both changed."

"I know," Edward averted his eyes feeling a little ashamed for his careless actions.

"Do not despair," the blonde suddenly spoke. Edward looked at her, suddenly remembering her presence. "It is commonly known that love is a powerful emotion when shared between the right people."

"Luna, do you mind leaving us alone for a moment?" Harrison asked.

"I shall inform the family that we mean no harm to their brother," Luna rose smoothly and silently shuffled towards the corner the Cullens had claimed as their own.

"There's no need for your family to be alarmed Edward. We mean you no harm. If we did, you would all be dead already," Harrison said. The stack of napkins was nothing but a pile of fibers now. He settled for drumming his fingers on the table. Edward smiled slightly. It seemed that Harrison had kept some of his nervous habits.

"Still can't keep still I see," he commented.

"The habit's too ingrained," Harrison told him.

"Where's your third friend?" Edward asked. "Alice said there were three of you."

"Hanging out at home. He looks too old for high school. I'm shocked the big one manages. Looks more of a man than boy. Unlike some of us."

Edward glanced back at Emmett.

"He has no filter," Edward said. Harrison giggled into his hand. They faintly heard an indignant squawk behind them.

"Let's get down to business now Edward. Eleazar tells me your Carlisle's oldest, so I trust you to relay to him that we have no intention of destroying your family's fun. And I must ask, are there any rules or regulations we should know about?" Harrison asked his hands now completely still.

"As a matter of fact, there are a few things you need to know. The most important of those things is that humans are strictly off limits. There's a tribe of shape-shifters in the area that we have an agreement with. No human is harmed by us, there is continued peace. The second is that none of you are to cross the border between Forks and the La Push Reservation lands. Doing so is automatic war."

"You don't have to worry about biting any of the humans; we never hunt them when we're in any kind of populated area like this. It attracts attention," Harrison said. "Anything else?"

"No, that's all you need to know."

Just as Edward finished speaking, the bell rang. Neither of them noticed that the entire cafeteria had been watching them avidly.

XxXxXxX

Bella wasn't shocked when Edward sat as far away from her as possible again. Though she had hoped that for once he would behave normally. Then again, as far as she knew, Edward Cullen wasn't normal.

The boy had barely spoken a word to her since he'd saved her that night in Port Angeles. Although he was clearly still very tense, something about him was different, as if something incredibly special had occurred overnight. Or in the last few hours. Edward seemed calmer than he usually did; his edginess wasn't as pronounced as it usually was.

_Strange._

The bell rang and Bella stood and walked silently to gym class. Entering the gym after changing, she was surprised to see the two new students in her class. Harrison Riddle and Luna Lovegood had been on the minds of everyone in town. Not only were they new, they were just as breathtakingly beautiful as the Cullen children.

Several students surrounded the pair, while waiting for Coach Clapp to appear.

"Bella, over here!" Mike called to her.

"Hey Harrison, how do you know Cullen?" Mike asked the dark-haired vampire.

"Cullen? Which one?"

"Edward."

"Oh, we used to be neighbors when we were small. Haven't seen him since we finished elementary school, that's when he left to go live with Dr. Cullen."

"Are you a natural blonde?" one girl asked Luna.

"Yes, my mother gave me her hair," Luna said with a fond smile.

"What's your older brother look like Harrison?"

"Well, he looks a lot like me, just older and taller," Harrison answered.

The shrill sound of a whistle being blown got everyone's attention and the gym teacher called them over for roll call. Harrison and Luna were paired up to play badminton, and their first opponents were Bella and Mike.

Bella watched in awe as they succeeded in defeating Mike with no difficulties at all.

XxXxXxX

Saturday turned out to be surprisingly bright by midday. Harrison sat on the couch in boredom. The front door opened, and Tom stepped in, shrugging off his coat and tossing his sunglasses onto the coffee table.

"Well?"

"The Reservation doesn't have a pack yet. The youth haven't had much exposure to the vampire population for any of them to begin changing. But when I came close to the border, this fairly large young man appeared. I realized I'd nearly stepped over the border and backed off."

"You know Tom, you usually aren't this compliant," Harrison said. "You haven't said 'I don't take orders from anyone' at all since we left Volterra."

"I may not like it, but I'm not suicidal Harrison," Tom paused. "Or should I be calling you Harry the Fairy like I used to?"

"Do it and I rip your head off and toss it into the fire place," Harrison growled.

"But you're so small and delicate, just like a fairy," Tom's tone was teasing and sarcastic.

"We both know that that isn't what you mean, Tommy," Harrison said, his eyes blazing in annoyance. "Or perhaps you'd rather I use that stupid name you gave yourself. What was it again?"

"It is not stupid. It's perfectly appropriate, considering the circumstances."

Harrison snorted before speaking again, "Because 'flight of death' sounds so fear inducing."

Tom growled and crouched, ready to spring at the still relaxed Harrison. Tom waved an arm and the couch disappeared. Harrison landed on the floor with oomph and pouted in annoyance.

"You're abusing your powers Tom. Bring the couch back to wherever you sent it."

Another wave and couch reappeared with a pair of teenagers on it, pawing at each other. Tom snapped his fingers and they were gone.

"Done showing off?" Harrison asked.

"Yes, now leave me alone," Tom shooed the smaller vampire away from the couch and sat down. He grimaced and stood up again. "Disgusting humans."

"Do I want to know?"

"No."

"Good, I'll be back later, and make sure Luna doesn't get picked-up for suspicion of being under the influence again."

"I don't take orders from a sniveling brat," Tom retorted.

"Now that's the Tom I know," Harrison said with a wave before he shut the door.

XxXxXxX

Harrison came to a halt and stared around in wonder. The clearing he'd found himself in was beautiful and bursting with life. Flowers of every possible hue dotted the clearing, easily highlighted against the tall green grass. He turned in a full circle, taking it all in. There was movement at the other end of the clearing, and he spotted Edward Cullen stepping out of the tree line.

"Edward!"

The two met in the middle of the clearing. Harrison was grinning, his eyes practically glowing.

"I didn't expect to run in to you out here," he said. Edward gave him a crooked smile.

"It certainly is a pleasant surprise," Edward responded. "What brings you out here?"

"Exploring."

"Still up to you trouble-causing ways I see."

Harrison pouted and huffed. Edward bit down on his lip and reigned in the urge to ruffle the smaller boy's hair. Instead he sat down and folded up his long legs.

"I know, I know, trouble finds you. Now, sit, and we can talk."

Harrison plunked down onto the grass and immediately pulled up a blade to fiddle with. They were silent for a while until Harrison finally decided to speak.

"How-how were you turned?" he asked slowly. Edward wasn't surprised by the question.

"The Spanish Flu hit Chicago hard; Father was exposed first and died first around February or March 1918 or so. Mother succumbed towards the end of July. She begged Carlisle to save me any way he could. I was in the hospital at the time, ready to die. The next time I woke up, I was in a cabin in the middle of nowhere with an incredible thirst."

Harrison took the time to process the information. It was clear, that between the two of them, Edward had been the luckier one.

"Harrison?"

The brunette looked up to see Edward studying him intently.

"Why were the Volturi so interested in you?" he asked. Harrison heaved a sigh.

"It's a long story Edward; I'd rather not have to explain it more than once, to be honest."

"You assume that my family would wish to hear it as well."

"No. I know they want to know," Harrison said with a giggle.

"There's supposed to be a thunderstorm tomorrow. My family and I will be playing ball. You and your friends are welcome, if you wish. We shouldn't be difficult to find," Edward said. Harrison's eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite sport.

"Oh, I miss baseball so much! It's not a very popular sport in Europe. It's all about soccer over there. Of course there are other sports that are popular depending on the country and region, but if there's a game on at a bar, it's almost always soccer or the occasional rugby game. Like I said, it's all about location…"

Edward smiled. Harrison was still fond of rambling when he was tense.

"Harrison, you're babbling," he said quietly. Harrison's jaw clicked shut mid-word and looked thoroughly embarrassed. Edward wished the smaller boy was capable of blushing. If he recalled correctly, it wasn't just Harrison's face that turned red, it was his entire upper half that did.

Edward's phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket.

"Hello? Oh, hey Emmett…Well, tell Alice that it really isn't any of her business…I don't care if I have to suffer 'consequences'…I'll be home in a bit…if Carlisle is back before I am, let him know. Fine, I'll talk to you later." Edward disconnected the call.

"That sounded like an interesting conversation," Harrison said. Edward snorted.

"Interesting isn't the half of it."

Edward stood up and smoothed the wrinkles from his clothes.

"I need to get back now. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure. I wouldn't miss it," Harrison told him with a soft smile. Harrison turned to leave but Edward stopped him. The bronze-haired vampire shifted his feet.

"I-I was wondering…" he trailed off.

_For God's sake Edward! You sound like you've never asked him out before! _ He mentally berated himself.

"I was wondering if you'd like to get together sometime. Just us two," he said nervously.

"Edward Anthony Mason, are you trying to court me?" Harrison asked, peering up at him with large eyes. Edward could only nod. The brunette grinned and laughed quietly. His laughter sounded like a small chorus of low pitched wind chimes.

"Then, I happily accept your offer," he said. "I'll be looking forward to what you have in mind Edward."

With those final words, Harrison was gone. Only a small breeze was evidence of his presence.

_Same here Beauty._ Edward thought before turning to return home.

**Er…yeah. School is evil in that it monopolizes **_**all**_** of my time. I could barely find time to write, and when I could nothing would come to me. But I finally got this done. But the new semester starts on Monday…so you can guess what's going to happen. But I'll have that one week of Spring break to look forward to. So maybe, and that's a big maybe, I'll have something then. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**


End file.
